


【TSN/ME】迷途1~2

by imviveka



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Eduardo Saverin受, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imviveka/pseuds/imviveka
Summary: *summary：黑化学生马 * 诱受教师花，禁忌，强制恋爱，慎入！一切为年操服务！*《攻占》AU，以此纪念我天天看小黄文的时代😂





	【TSN/ME】迷途1~2

Eduardo知道这是不对的，但他已经停不下来了。

体内的震颤让他几乎站不住脚，他半靠在讲台上背对着学生们让他们思考黑板上的题目，趁学生们的注意力都放在黑板上时悄悄动了一下屁股，让体内的跳蛋进入得更深一些，放纵自己露出一个欲仙欲死的表情。

他疑心自己的西装裤已经被流出的淫液打湿了，老天啊，他已经被这个小东西折磨了将近一节课了，即使他的脑子在大声喊停，但已经习惯了男人（也许是男孩？）粗壮的阴茎的小穴仍然贪婪地叫嚣着不够。

爽吗？爽。但是还不够。要是现在能有一个男人（或者是男孩，哦，随便吧）把他按在黑板上扒下他的裤子（连同他的内裤，当然）狠狠地操进来，最好连跳蛋也不用拿出去，就这么操他，把他操到射出来，他就要心甘情愿地跪到他脚下做一个荡妇了，要他说什么做什么他都愿意。

想到这，Eduardo不得不死命咬住自己的手指以求保持清醒。不，不能射出来，这是一个赌约，他警告自己，他要赢。

他知道在他背后有一双眼睛一直盯着他不放，那双眼睛冷静到冷酷，如同一潭深水，但如果你再仔细看进去，你会发现那潭水在燃烧。Eduardo看过太多次这样的眼神了，光是这双眼睛看着他，就能让他的身体燃起情欲的火焰，而他，只能眼睁睁看着自己沦陷在火里，在火里淫荡地浪叫。

下课铃响的那一瞬，他幻想着自己沐浴在那样的眼神里而终于忍不住射了出来。哦，老天，他只希望自己颤抖得没有那么明显。

放学后的校园应该是寂静的，事实上也的确是这样的，如果不算上教学楼三楼西北角的那一间的话。

“告诉我，当着全班同学的面玩你的小玩具爽吗，Saverin老师？”Mark·全班学习最好也是最freak的·Zuckerberg坐在他惯坐的第一排靠窗的位置，面无表情地看着此时的Saverin老师，他的语气冷酷，像是在酝酿一场即将到来的风暴。

而一向被誉为美国绅士的Saverin老师，他现在的样子可称不上衣冠楚楚。他双腿大张面向Mark坐在讲台上，西装的上半身衬衫大敞着，下半身早已不见踪影。为了让男孩更好地欣赏他双腿之间的风景，他不得不用手抱着双腿同时努力掌握着平衡。

抹了发胶打理整齐的头发早已经被汗水浸湿，他那双小鹿斑比一样的眼睛浸满了水色，无辜🥺地看向Mark，他急促地呼吸着，柔软的双唇微微张开，露出洁白的牙齿和一小截舌尖。汗水划过他光洁的额头和微红的脸颊滴落到他蜜色的胸膛上。

经过了太多的舔舐变得深红的乳尖不用人触碰就已经兴奋的挺立。而同样挺立的，还有他的阴茎。他抱着双腿的手在挺立的阴茎两侧，不时抚过阴囊，以及阴囊下方的穴口。

哦，真正饥渴到流水的地方在这里呢，可怜的小家伙。殷红的穴口微微翕张着，吃惯了Mark粗壮的阴茎，显然已经不满足于那颗小小的跳蛋。Eduardo不得不轮流将左右手的食指插入，又不敢忤逆坐在他面前的暴君，每次只插入一个指节就匆匆退出来。这样隔靴搔痒的安慰反而令他越来越不满足，开始小幅度地摆动纤细的腰身想吸引暴君的注意。

虽然他抚慰自己的动作越来越快，但他的表情依旧那么无辜。就像在欲望里焚烧的天使，圣洁而又淫荡。

“我在问你，爽吗，Saverin老师？”得不到回答的Mark并没有放弃，加深语气又重复了一遍。从他已经高高鼓起的下半身来看，眼前的景色足够的诱人犯罪，但是不行，游戏必须按照暴君的规则来进行。

Eduardo像是委屈得要哭了，他张了张嘴，从唇间泄出一个单词，“是的…”

Mark眯了眯眼，用看向势在必得的猎物的眼神看向他亲爱的老师，语气愈加戏谑，“是什么？完整地说出来，Saverin老师？”

“别…别叫我老师…”Eduardo羞耻得全身都泛着红色，但还是遵从了暴君的指令，一字一顿地说道，“我…很爽…当着同学的面自慰我感觉很爽…啊…”说到结尾时那颗顽皮的跳蛋顶到了他体内的敏感点，他不禁大声呻吟出来。

“为什么不叫你老师呢？你这个口是心非的小婊子，”Mark终于大发慈悲地起身走到美丽而可口的老师面前，充满暗示性地用鼓起的裤裆磨蹭他的臀缝，甚至有几下顶到了他的穴口，Eduardo为此而不能控制地轻颤，“你明明喜欢我那么叫你，不是吗？”

Mark加快了下半身的动作，一手撸着他的老师的阴茎，一手扶住他的腰帮他保持平衡，同时凑到Eduardo的耳畔，刻意压低了声线，念出了那个咒语，“Saverin老师。”

“啊……！”Eduardo再也忍不住，伸出双臂紧紧抱住了男孩，模仿着交媾的频率一下又一下挺着腰撞向男孩的裤裆，男孩配合着用手中的遥控器将跳蛋的频率调到最大。Eduardo的表情越来越迷离，他就像再也承受不住更多快感了一样低声叫道，“No，no……”双腿却不自觉的缠上了男孩的腰，终于在快感的不断累积下，他长长地呻吟了一声，忍不住射精了，阴茎射出的大量的精液甚至溅到了他的衬衫上，他似脱力般向前倒在男孩的怀里。

就在他射精的那一刻，他仿佛看到了在地狱业火🔥里纠缠着的两具肉体，一具是天使，一具是恶魔，

而此时，恶魔正在他耳边低语，“这只是个开始，Saverin老师。”

“这只是个开始。”恶魔低语着，却放开了被他囚禁的天使，慢条斯理地坐在他对面的桌子上，沉浸在欲望中的天使因此而茫然的睁大了眼睛。

“现在，”恶魔恶作剧地舔了舔自己的手指——没错，就是刚才帮天使手淫的那只手——饶有兴味地看着天使绯红的脸颊，宣布了接下来的游戏规则，“把你体内的那个小玩具自己排出来给我看。”

他刀削般锋利的脸上表情是那么认真，钴蓝色的眼睛露出的眼神是那么沉，Eduardo的心里再也想不了别的事，只剩下一个声音一直回响，“遵从他，遵从这个恶魔。”

于是，Eduardo服从了。他挪动自己的身体，向这个大男孩展现自己柔韧的腰肢，尽可能地打开双腿。他尝试着用力使括约肌推动那个小跳蛋好把它排出来，但这样反而令它更深入了。被开到最大频率的小东西在他的甬道里肆无忌惮地冲撞着，他受不了一样仰起头，像即将被猎杀的小鹿把最脆弱的脖颈暴露在猎人的眼前——那看上去真的是——饶是如Mark一样的无情暴君都不得不承认——实在是，美味极了。

“Mark…”这头小鹿低声哀叫着，语气中带着恳求，“Mark，我做不到…我不行…”

“你可以的，宝贝。”Mark知道他的小鹿还需要一点刺激，他用双手缓慢地解开了衬衫的扣子，露出因常年击剑而锻炼出来的好身材。然后是裤腰带，Mark任由腰带掉在地上，金属撞击地面发出的清脆响声让Eduardo颤抖了一下。再然后是裤子拉链，露出黑色的内裤边，他下流地把手伸进裤子里握住藏在内裤里的尺寸与他的身高不甚相符的巨大的阴茎，充满性暗示地冲Eduardo晃了晃，问道，“你想要这个吗，宝贝？你想让它在你的体内驰骋吗？它能把你操得说不出一个完整的句子，你还记得吗？每一次…”

“是的，我记得，”Eduardo几乎是要哭了，他的声音带上了明显的哭腔，和深深的、深深的饥渴，“我想要…Mark，我好难受啊…Mark，来操我吧，就这样操我也没关系，玩坏我吧…”他半躺在宽大的讲台上难耐地扭动着身躯，他感到一阵从心底泛上来的空虚，他需要男孩的阴茎来填满他，最好能把他直接操到神智不清，只愿意伏在男孩的胯下做他专属的小婊子。

“别着急，宝贝，”Mark笑了笑，“我怎么舍得玩坏你呢。乖，听话，把那个小东西排出来。”

“好…”Eduardo只好再一次调整他的呼吸，小心翼翼地把握着括约肌收缩的频率，感受那个小东西在他体内的位置——不得不说，这令他更加敏感了。他用力想把小东西挤出去，而在喘气的期间准备好下一次的推进。终于，那个小东西从他的穴口冒了一点头出来。

“加油宝贝，我就知道你能行。”Mark也终于忍不住踢掉裤子走上前去，他的左手抚摸上Eduardo挺翘的臀部，像揉面团一样用力地揉着，丰盈的臀肉从他的指缝中溢出，他感受着这滑腻的触感。

Eduardo因为这终于到来的触碰而惊喜不已，他一边使劲把屁股往Mark的手里送，一边加快了括约肌收缩的频率。

“还差一点，宝贝。”粉红色的跳蛋的大部分已经露了出来，Mark目不转睛地盯着，寻找着进入的最佳时机。就在那颗小跳蛋完全被排出来的那一瞬间，Mark扶着他的阴茎直接操到了小穴的最深处，两人的胯部紧紧贴合在一起。真的太tm爽了，Mark不仅为这紧致的吸附的感觉深深叹了一口气。

“啊……！进来了，好棒，一整根都进来了……”Eduardo瞬间感觉自己被填得满满的，他有男孩粗壮的阴茎捅进他的后穴，虽然他的后穴感觉涨涨的还没有完全适应，但他却感觉更加饥渴了，他讨好似的摆了摆他的腰，撒娇般的叫道，“动一下，Mark，快点操我。”

“如你所愿。”

Eduardo感觉自己的腰胯被一只大手攥住，下一秒他感受到了强有力的大开大合的抽插，每次进入都要进到Eduardo的最深处，每次退出都退到穴口处，还不等Eduardo身体内部的肠肉感受到空虚就马上开始下一轮的抽插。他就像在大海的风暴中漂浮摇曳的小船一样，即使有Mark的大手按在腰胯间，他也不自觉的被Mark凶狠的撞击撞得向后退。

“啊！太快了…”Eduardo被撞得只能吐出些破碎的单词，他甚至都说不清一个完整的句子，眼泪毫无预兆地从斑比眼睛里流出，“太快了…Mark！太深了…我不行了…”

他的臀部被讲台的桌面磨得发红，腰部被Mark抓出了几道红印子，但Mark丝毫没有减轻速度的怜惜——或者说，不是在这个时刻产生怜惜，他依旧前后摆动着精瘦的腰腹，攥着Eduardo的腰，大开大合地干着，“你里面的水真多。你可以的宝贝。”Mark只在停歇的一瞬间回复了这么一句，又投入到他的事业中。

“天啊…God…God…”Eduardo不得不紧紧抓着Mark的手臂以防自己向后滑，但Mark的攻势太凶猛，他控制不住自己在Mark的手臂上留下几道抓痕。他能感受到男孩炙热的阴茎像永动机一样在他的体内进进出出，他觉得自己要被烫化了。男孩没有用多余的技巧而是凭着一身蛮力干他，身体内部的敏感点不时被刺激到，他再一次将双腿紧紧缠绕在男孩的腰间，摆动着臀部配合着男孩的节奏。性爱所带来的快感让他头脑模糊，一心只想着被操弄。

不知过了多久，Eduardo已经完全没有了时间概念，他被男孩操成了一滩水，身子仰躺在讲台上，跟着大男孩的节奏而断断续续的呻吟，双手胡乱摸过自己的胸膛，时不时捏几下胸前的两点。

就在这时，男孩突然低下头，一口叼住他的乳头，不轻不重地咬了一下，Eduardo大声尖叫出声，紧接着他感到体内阴茎的勃动，一股接一股滚烫的精液喷发在他的体内，他也因为这强烈的刺激而再一次的射精了。

男孩喘着粗气凑近他，“你真棒，Saverin老师。”

结束了么……他失去神志之前如此想到。


End file.
